Love is Stressful
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Modern God AU after s1, Yumoto is stressed over the fact of being heir and having just destroyed evil for the first time. So, Gora being a good brother has Yumoto visiting the school psychologist for a few weeks until he feels better.


Love is Stressful

Summary: Modern God AU after s1, Yumoto is stressed over the fact of being heir and having just destroyed evil for the first time. So, Gora being a good brother has Yumoto visiting the school psychologist for a few weeks until he feels better.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Yumoto groaned as he sat in the Student Council office, "Can you believe it?! I have to see a therapist because my brother thinks my mind isn't right! Scarlet isn't something mere mortals can control!"

"Yes," Kinshiro sighed, "And such a great heir as you, who had an outburst and let Scarlet _take over his mind_ in the middle of class today, totally doesn't need mortal help!"

"What?!" Yumoto hissed, "They made fun of me!"

Kinshiro growled, " _Heir_ , do not argue with me."

Yumoto groaned, "Scarlet comes out when he wants, my mind can't help randomly having another personality!"

Kinshiro looked at him, "Your status is getting to you. You were never like that in the past."

"So!? Maybe, I'm sick of how in the past I was weak! I want to show everyone that I don't need them breathing down my neck! I can fight alone!"

Kinshiro stood from his desk, "Fine, be that way, next time you're in danger, don't ask for help."

Yumoto gasped as his guardian stormed out and Yumoto called out, "I'll have you know, Hakone Yumoto, heir of Love, do not need help all the time!"

-  
Araki looked at Yumoto as the boy groaned, "This is stupid."

"What is?"

"Everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yes!"

"Elaborate, Yumoto."

"UGH!" Yumoto groaned and shoved his face into his knees. "Araki…I don't know how to…whatever! I'm hungry and tired!"

"Yumoto, we just had lunch." 

"Araki!" Yumoto began to pout and Araki had a smile form on his lips, "Yumo-chan…"

"Hm?"

Araki kissed the boy's cheek, "Cheer up, love." He spoke and Yumoto frowned, "I hate when you speak English…"

Araki smiled, "There, now you're talking like the boy I know and love."

Yumoto blushed, "Araki-kun…I…had a fight with Aur-Kin-chan-senpai."

"You did?"

"Yes…" He sighed and Araki looked down as he blushed, "I…I want to give you something."

"Do you?"

"Yeah…I found this in my uniform as Tungsten and I realized…this was yours."

Yumoto gasped as Araki pulled out a small stone from his pocket and Yumoto spoke, "A…pendant! Yes! This was mine!" Yumoto's eyes flashed scarlet, "This was a gift you gave to me…a tungsten metal pendant with a ruby…too bad the chain is gone."

Araki nodded and looked up as the bell rang and they walked to class and the duo sat together as it started. 

About twenty minutes into class, Yumoto was called to the school office, Araki looked at him and Yumoto smiled, "I'll see you later…Tungsten."

"Bye…Scarlet." The duo whispered that to one another and Yumoto walked out.

Ibushi frowned as he watched the boy walk to the office and Yumoto smiled at him, "I'll see you after this. Tell the president that I'm fine and don't need help from him. If anything goes wrong, I'll take care of it myself."

Ibushi sighed, "Alright. Let me know how it goes."

"Of course." Yumoto smiled once more and walked off to the school's psychologist.

-

Yumoto frowned as he sat in the chair and a man with dark hair, violet eyes, and glasses smiled at him, "Ah, Hakone-san, my name is Dr. Achikta, and your brother called saying you weren't acting normal."

"Yes…even though I feel like I am completely fine! I may be stressed out but I'm fine."

Dr. Achikta frowned at him, "Now what are you stressed about?"

"Um, nothing really. I just have school to worry about, nothing else."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Achikta asked, moving his glasses slightly and Yumoto jumped, "Yes I'm sure, If I was not sure, I would have told my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, Keishi Araki! He and I are together and that is something I am not ashamed of."

The psychologist nodded and spoke, "Now, what has been on your mind lately?"

"A lot of things."

"Oh, like what?"

"Um, things like…well what would happen if my brother was gone and I had to do everything myself!? Or if my gua-friends would completely ignore me. Or-or what if something happens to them!?"

Dr. Achikita nodded again, "So, losing those who are close to you stress you out?"

"Yes! I fear in losing them, for I lost them before and now they're back!"

"Yes, and how did you cope being alone without them?"

"I-I'm not sure…it was hard but I did it! I didn't even really remember them…for it had been so long, that's why I didn't remember!" Yumoto bit his lip, he was trying to not blurt out anything leading to his heir status, for Hireashi could still be lurking…

"How long was it?"

"Um…I'm not sure, it felt like centuries!"

"What reunited you?"

"Well…we were found again! En-chan-senpai and Atsushi-senpai were at the bathhouse that I work at and then Ves-uh Ryuu-senpai and Io-senpai ran into me at school and it went from there!"

Yumoto looked down as he spoke and Dr. Achikita smiled, "How did you and your boyfriend meet?"

Yumoto blushed, "We…he…and I are in Class 1-A, so we bonded and we started dating…it was like we were meant for each other." He looked at him and smiled as an ancient tongue slipped up as he whispered, _"My Tungsten…"_

Dr. Achikita blinked at him, "What language was that?"

"Um…nothing! I just remembered something my brother told me to do."

"Oh…" Dr. Achikita cleared his throat, "Now, I know something is stressing you from deep down, you can tell me anything, I can't tell anyone else."

Yumoto looked at him in confusion as the psychologist hissed, "Can you tell me what it is?"

Yumoto frowned, "I-I don't feel comfortable telling you that, yet! I would rather tell the president."

"Now, you really should tell me, then I can help you."

Yumoto groaned as spoke, "Ugh, everyone always thinks I will obey their every command!" He glared at Dr. Achikita, "I hate it! I just want everyone to let me do as I please, I am sick of everyone telling me to do things!"

The boy looked at him, "They always look at me, especially my own guardians, they go 'oh protect the heir, the heir is in danger'! You know how hard it is to be the heir?!"

Yumoto froze and covered his mouth quickly, and Dr. Achikita smirked as he turned from Yumoto and began laughing. "I have found you… _heir_."

Yumoto cried out as dark clouds surrounded him and his bracelet. "NO!" He shrieked and Dr. Achikita laughed, "The God of Psychology would have been here to do this but he sent me…his loyal friend to do the job."

Yumoto squirmed as the clouds held him down as the psychologist stroked his cheek, "Damn you!" Yumoto hissed and bit the man's finger. "How dare you touch me without permission!"

Dr. Achikita gasped, "Why you little brat!" He screamed and slapped Yumoto across the face. 

Yumoto growled, "You think I am an heir?! I never said I truly was, I just said something I've heard from my brother!"

"Ah yes, the great Maximum Gorar," The God scoffed, "The God of Psychology hates him and you with a passion."

"What God are you then?! The God of Stupidheads!?"

"No, I'm the God of Mentality, you naïve heir."

"Stop calling me, heir! _You_ will address me as Prince Scarlet, God of Light, Heir to the Throne of Love!"

Dr. Achikita rolled his eyes, "Enough, now where are your guardians?!"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me!"

"Why?!"

"I want them to watch your demise!"

"You and Hireashi both!" Yumoto spat as the God growled, "I don't work for Hireashi. That stupid fish is overused. You want to know why people hate you!?"

"Yes!"

"You revived Hireashi. When your powers awakened, Hireashi was brought back."

Yumoto froze, "I-I did not!"

"Yes, you did, your soul is forever bound to Hireashi."

Yumoto gasped and Dr. Achikita laughed, "Yes and that's why if you die, the worlds end. Your soul is goes with Hireashi."

Yumoto screamed in frustration. "I don't want to ever be blamed for Hireashi! He has harmed me since birth! I sealed him away!"

"You may have but I have you now and will end you. Your guardians aren't here to protect you."

"I don't need them! I can fight for myself!" He growled and cried out as the clouds wrapped around him more.

"Sleep heir, your Tungsten will find you eventually."

Yumoto screamed, "I-I don't want to!" his bracelet began to flash through the clouds and the God gasped as the darkness left and Yumoto stood there.

" _Heir_ , why don't you show me your powers then?"

"Never."  
"Why don't you cry for your guardians like you've always done, then?!"

"Because…I am not weak, I am strong and don't need protection!"

"Silence!" Dr. Achikita hissed and Yumoto threw a book at him. He cried out as the God grabbed him by the wrist tightly. "I should throw you to the demons who want you dead."

Yumoto scoffed, "They're not here. For I have sealed them away, Zundar and Hireashi are gone."

The God of Mentality growled and Yumoto smirked, "You have no other plan, you thought this would be easy."

"My job is to bring you to the God of Psychology…so I am!"

Yumoto cried out as the God hit him hard on the back of his head and he blacked out. As he did, the pendant that Araki gave him fell out of his pocket and rolled towards the door frame.

The God smirked as he used the dark clouds to lift the heir up and take him away.

Araki frowned as he walked to the office, Yumoto had never returned from class…Wombat walked by his feet and Araki frowned as he called Yumoto's name.

School had ended, and the office was empty already. Wombat frowned, "Tungsten-san, do you think something happened to him?"

"Maybe…"

Wombat hummed, and Araki walked into the school psychologist's office. Wombat sniffed the air, "The heir was here…he must have left a little while ago."

"Where could he be?! Yumoto!?" He called and Wombat began looking around for him. Araki gasped as Wombat held up a small pendant, "This has your scent and his over it!"

Araki froze and grabbed it, "This is his! I just gave this to him, I gave this to him before as well." He cried out as he saw a scene play out in his head and spoke, "…the heir has been kidnapped…again."

Wombat gasped, "By who?!"

"Some God of Mentality did for the God of Psychology!"

"This isn't good!" Wombat cried, "They hate him! They say the heir is for fault of Hireashi!"

He looked at Araki, "Lord Tungsten, you are our hope of bringing the heir back. For he has argued with his guardians…he told Aurite that he wants no help…"

Araki stood straight, "Well, Scarlet has to let me, his suitor, help him."

Wombat nodded and Araki held up his pendant that he wore around his neck and called out, "Tungsten Shift!"

Wombat gasped as a silver light surrounded Araki and his voice called, "The Superior Suitor, Lord Tungsten!"

Wombat looked at Araki—no Tungsten's silver hair, he held the ruby pendant in his gloved hand, "Let's go to our heir."

Wombat smiled, "Oh I knew I could trust you, Lord Tungsten!"

-

Yumoto groaned as he woke up and screamed as he felt someone smother his face, "Heir…you are alive still?"

Yumoto cried out as he had water poured on his face and looked at who did that, "How dare you!" He hissed as Scarlet began to seep through him.

The God of Mentality smirked and Yumoto cried out as he felt Scarlet stop. "Now heir, I can stop your tricks when I want."

Yumoto gasped and a new voice smirked, "Now, Achiktia, treat our guest nicely…I don't want Natsumi after me for hurting her baby."

"You-you know my mama?"

"Why yes…for I am Renji, the God of Psychology."

Yumoto gasped and Renji walked to him, "Now, you know why you're here?"

"No! And I demand you set me free or I shall-!"

"You'll do what? Cry to your papa, Yukiteru? Cry to the great Maximum Gorar?"

"No!"

"Now, heir…don't be a brat, I'm not giving you to Hireashi."

"You would though! Everyone would!"

Yumoto glared at Achikita, "My brother made me come to you, why?!"

"Easy, I tricked him into thinking you needed help."

Yumoto gasped and Achikita laughed, "I could have kidnapped you earlier, but I wanted you to fall into my grasp."

Yumoto spat in his face again, "You just want me for power, right?!"

"Correct." Renji smirked, "I hate Yukiteru…I loved Natsumi but when you were born, I was banned from the court."

Yumoto hissed, "My father banned you because you threatened to _kill_ me! Sulfur told me that you told my mama that I was going to destroy worlds and you worked with Yami, the God of Truth once!"

"Such harsh words…" Renji hissed and put a glowing hand up towards Yumoto's head as the heir cried out he smirked, "Don't worry, I am just ending your life before you cause any more trouble."

"HOLD IT!" A voice hissed and Renji gasped as he looked up and saw a man standing on a window ledge.

A sunset glow blocked the man's face but his dark red cape moved slightly as the man hissed, "I am the God of Hospitality, former worker of Lord Hireashi, suitor and body guard of the heir, Lord Tungsten!"

He jumped down in front of Yumoto and Yumoto gasped, "Ara—Tungsten!"

Tungsten growled as he pulled his sword out and cut ropes holding Yumoto down.

Renji laughed, "Tungsten and Scarlet…still together…too bad you'll be dead together as well!" He screamed and attacked them, "DIE!"

Yumoto cried out as Tungsten's sword being hit by Renji's attack made a terrible screeching noise and Tungsten hissed as they were slowly pushed back. "Your majesty, I need you to transform!"

"I can't! My powers are being blocked by evil energy!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes!"

Achikita smirked as he quoted, "The God of Music once spoke, _the heir and Tungsten are one, kill the heir, Tungsten dies too._ So, who wants to die first?"

"Neither…" Tungsten hissed, "The God of Music notoriously hates the heir and you only hate him for a stupid reason!"

"Stupid heir…have you taught your suitor to bite back his tongue?!"

Tungsten cried out as they were attacked again and Yumoto screamed, "ENOUGH!"

Renji growled, "I will not listen to an heir, you have no power, you are just a mere child."

"I may be a child, but I am the _heir_! You said it yourself, I am a heir!" He glared at Renji, _"And you shall address me as Prince Scarlet, God of Light, heir to the throne! I will not accept your behavior!"_

"Your true form doesn't scare me." Renji laughed, "You are weak, a child who has been the whore of mortals, and the destruction of mankind."

Scarlet laughed, _"Oh, you have that wrong. You're lucky that I don't cause you to die, Hireashi may be with my soul for eternity, but it is my time to seal that monster away for good."_

Renji growled as Scarlet's voice laughed more, Renji hissed, "You're not going to give up are you?"

"No," Tungsten hissed, "we will never give up! Not until the world is safe!"

Scarlet nodded and Renji gasped as the heir transformed into his Battle Lover form. The duo crossed their weapons and smiled, "Tungsten…let's stop this now."

"Of course, Scarlet."

Renji and Achikita gasped as they shot a heart shaped beam at them and they quickly moved. Renji snapped his fingers, "We'll leave now…but we have more plans up our sleeves…"

"Yeah, so take our warning." Achikita spat, "Two Gods are after you, so have fun getting murdered by them."

Scarlet growled and Tungsten looked at them with death glare, "Leave." He hissed and Renji smirked, "Lord Tungsten…you will be having the heir dead in your arms in less than three months."

Tungsten pointed his sword at Renji, "What the hell did I just say? Leave."

Renji growled, "Oh fine, Tungsten…we'll leave…for now."

Achikita laughed, "You won't stand a chance to the Gods coming. You both will be dead and there will be no heir left."

Scarlet growled as the two gods disappeared and Tungsten turned to him, "Yumoto…" he hugged the boy tightly. "Why didn't you ask for anyone's help!?"

"I wanted to save myself!"

Tungsten sighed in relief, "Yumoto…you're strong but together we're even stronger."

"I know…"

Tungsten kissed the boy's head and Scarlet gasped, "oh no!"

"What is it?!"

"I lost my pendant! I had it Araki!"

"Oh!" Tungsten smiled and pulled the pendant from his uniform jacket pocket. "Here…"

Scarlet blushed as a chain appeared on the pendant and Tungsten put it on him. Wombat watched and a memory played in his mind.

" _Scarlet…"_

 _"Tungsten?"_

 _"I have a gift for you since I'm going to the mortal world for a few weeks."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Yeah! I hope you like it…" Tungsten pulled out a necklace from his pocket and Yumoto gasped, "Ooh! It's pretty! …what is it?"_

 _"A pendant, it was my mother's. She always told me to give it to someone I love, so it's yours!"_

 _"Oh! Thank you!"_

 _Tungsten gasped as the boy tackled him and they fell to the ground, laughing._

Wombat smiled as Scarlet ran to him and began cuddling him, "I missed you!" 

-

"President…did you hear from the Battle Lovers?" Akoya asked and Kinshiro frowned, "No, what?"

"The heir!"

"What about him?"

"He was kidnapped by the God of Mentality and the God of Psychology!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, don't worry, Tungsten saved the heir's sorry butt."

"How?"

"The heir told Tungsten, he didn't ask for help because he wanted to save himself for once!"

Kinshiro stood up, "Where is he now?"

"Who?"

"The heir."

"Um, the Defense Club room, would you like me to fetch him?"

"Yes…"

Akoya nodded and he left the room. He knocked on the door and Ryuu opened it, "Yes?"

"The President wants Fluffhead."

"Why?"

"He wants to talk with him!" 

"NO! Let him know this, _Gero_ , Little One isn't coming there."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because, why?!"

"Because, he's asleep!"

"SO!?"

"So, Kinugawa-senpai said to let him sleep."

"I don't care! The president wants him!"

"Then, tell him to come in here himself! The heir is asleep!"

Akoya looked in and saw the heir laying on his arms with a blanket over his shoulders, fast asleep near Atsushi and En, who were talking quietly to one another as Atsushi stroked Yumoto's hair absentmindedly, almost like he did this often.

"See! That is why we can't wake him up. Yufuin-senpai said the heir hasn't been sleeping well. He's been worried about apparently two Gods coming here."

Akoya frowned and turned away from the room.

"President, the guardians won't let me get him."

"Why?" Kinshiro frowned and Akoya answered, "Because the heir is sleeping!"

Kinshiro sighed and stood, "Fine, then I will come to him."

Akoya let out a huffy sigh and Kinshiro knocked on the door, Io answered this time and Kinshiro spoke, "May I come to talk with the heir?"

Io looked at him, "Well, he _is_ sleeping and I was told to let him sleep…"

"It'll be for five minutes, Sulfur."

Io looked at Atsushi, who smiled, "Fine."

Kinshiro walked to the table and Yumoto was gently shaken awake by En. "Hmm?" Yumoto yawned and sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

Kinshiro looked at him and Yumoto smiled, "Oh! Kin-chan-senpai!"

"Hakone-san…I…I would like to apologize."

"Huh? For what?"

"For how I acted before."

"Oh, it's okay…" Yumoto smiled and gasped as Kinshiro spoke to Atsushi, "Did he tell you his incident in class?"

"Huh?"

Yumoto jumped, "WAIT! No!"

Kinshiro smiled quickly, but it faded just as it appeared, "He passed a Japanese test yesterday. The teacher was so happy, he showed me the grade, it wasn't high but it was passing."

"How did you see my grade?!"

"He showed me it so you could stay in the club, Hakone-san."

Yumoto nodded and En rubbed Yumoto's hair. "I told you that you're getting smarter."

Yumoto giggled and Kinshiro looked at him, "Heir…I want you to know this, I may be strict, but I am because of the past."

"I know…" Yumoto spoke, "As heir I need to be serious. We can't lose the mortal world now."

Kinshiro smiled a small smile once more, "Yes, and you're doing fine."

Yumoto giggled and looked out the window…even if those two Gods showed up…he knew he could still protect the world. He grinned, love was stressful, but at least his friends were here to help him out.

-Love is Over!-


End file.
